


Sunflowers & Forget-Me-Nots

by Lobo_Loca



Series: Voltron Week 2016 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Afro-Brazilian!Lance, Future Fic, Gen, German!Pidge, Hawaii!Hunk, Latino!Lance, M/M, Meeting the Family, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Road Trip, Slow Burn, Snark, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobo_Loca/pseuds/Lobo_Loca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Sand scattering under the engines, Lance grinned as the cloaked Castle of Lions landed on the Californian coast, sing-songing, “Road trip!”</p><p>“Lance, we’re visiting your family for a week before we head to the east side of the city to visit Hunk’s family.” Shiro said, arching an eyebrow. “I wouldn’t call that a road trip.”]</p><p>After defeating the Galra and helping to establish the Intergalactic Coalition in its place, the Paladins use their month off to visit Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunflowers & Forget-Me-Nots

**Author's Note:**

> Story notes:  
> Set six years after current canon and about five years after "if you'll be my stars".
> 
> I used McClain for Lance's surname, since that's the closest one to canon. So imagine there was one white dude who married into Lance's dad's family a couple generations back, or that one of Lance's ancestors was tired of discrimination because of his surname and changed it to something "American". So y'know, take your pick.
> 
> As Lance's family is multicultural, there will be both Spanish and Portuguese featured. My Spanish is a bit rusty, and I had to rely on Google for the Portuguese (and as there is no Brazilian Portuguese option on Google I undoubtedly have errors in there somewhere), so if there are any errors please tell me (either here or shoot me an ask on Tumblr, same username).

Sand scattering under the engines, Lance grinned as the cloaked Castle of Lions landed on the Californian coast, sing-songing, “Road trip!”

“Lance, we’re visiting your family for a week before we head to the east side of the city to visit Hunk’s family,” Shiro said, arching an eyebrow. “I wouldn’t call that a road trip.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, I know. But Allura let me use some of the ship’s antennas to boost the cell signal and I called my cousin Jay last night—also, for one, I can’t believe my mom actually kept me on her plan and for another, I can’t believe Jay ported my number onto his new phone. I’ve been missing for like six years at this point, you’d think they’d have given up on me by now. My family is _awesome_!” He hurried to add, “I’m including you guys in there too. Even you, Keith. You’ve grown on me. Like fungus, except more symbiotic and less parasitic. But, also, please no one mention to my mom the part where we did a drive-by like four years ago to drop off Matt and Captain Holt.”

“And people say _I_ ramble,” Pidge muttered.

Sticking his tongue out at Pidge, Lance continued, “Anyway, Jay’s totally willing to let us use his bus to drive to Pidge’s place in Ohio and back.”

Shiro massaged his temples. He could already feel a headache forming. “And how are we going to pay for gas? Or food for that matter? Clothes? Ours don’t exactly blend in with the general population, Lance. And what about lodging? We can’t exactly ‘roadtrip it’ in the Castle, and we certainly can’t just leave the Castle of Lions sitting empty on the beach.”

“Dude, my uncle Joey has a fifteen-acre farm near King City, and Pidge finished the passive low-power cloaking upgrade while we were in transit. And I’m sure my mom’s still got my life insurance payout sitting around somewhere. Hunk’s parents might have some of his too if they hasn’t put it all in education funds for the sibs.”

Keith sighed, long and exasperated. “You couldn’t have mentioned this—oh, I don’t know—any time in the three weeks we took to get here?”

“We have a month’s vacation on Earth, people! Of course I’m going to insist on road tripping!” Lance turned towards the elevators to the hangers. “It’s almost like you guys don’t know me at all!”

\----------------------------

“My mom and the twins are probably already at the shop,” Lance said as he landed Blue in his backyard. “But considering the hidey key never moved in the thirteen years I lived here, we shouldn’t have a problem getting in.”

As they debarked from Blue, Shiro asked, “You did tell your mom we were coming, right, Lance?”

“Well, I told my cousin Jay when I called about the bus, which is basically the same—” Lance cut off as a hard stream of water hit him in the face.

An older woman in her mid or late forties stood next to the little stone stairs to the back door, dressed in jeans worn at the knees and a light blue t-shirt marked with a cheery _Santos Flowers, flowers for every occasion!_ with a dripping hose hanging from her hand. Dark blue eyes were lit with fury, she dropped the hose and stormed across the yard, her high pony-tail of curly dark hair snapping back and forth like a wind-ravaged war banner and each thud of her sneakers punctuated by the melodic tinkling of her bangles. She stopped in front of Lance, toe to toe and eye to eye, hands going to her hips as she glared at him.

Lance blinked at her. “Mamãe?”

“Oh, don’t you ‘Mamãe’ me, _você filho ingrato_ ,” she said, shaking her finger at him. “Six years and not a single word—not a phone call, not a text, not a letter, not even a goddamn smoke signal—”

Lance sputtered and tried to interrupt, “It wasn’t like I had service, I was—” He cut off when she jabbed a finger at his nose.

“ _Disse que você é permitido falar ainda_ ?” Lance shook his head mutely. “Now where was I? Oh, yes, not even a goddamn smoke signal, and then—out of blue! Like we haven’t spent the last six years turning over every stone imaginable and pissing off just about everyone at the Garrison—you call Jay. Your first contact of any kind with the family is a phone call to Jay. Not your mother, not your Vó, not your sisters, not your Abuela: Jay. Jay, Lance! He’s not even one of your favorite cousins! And I could’ve forgiven that. It would’ve stung, but I would’ve gotten over it.  Eventually. But the thing is, Lance, _you only made one call_ . One call, and you chose to call Jay so you borrow that gas guzzler VW bus of his. For a _road trip_ . As if you hadn’t just disappeared off the face of the Earth for the past six years! _And_ —this is the real kicker here—you didn’t even _think_ to ask about me or the girls beyond an afterthought of ‘Hey, my mom and the twins are still at the Salinas place, right?’ As if it wouldn’t have been just as easy to call me, tell me you’re finally coming home, and ask if I could talk to Jay about borrowing his stupid bus?”

Lance’s mom stared at him expectantly for a moment before stating, “That was your cue to say something, Lance.”

“Can I at least get a welcome home hug first?” he asked, spreading his arms wide.

She rolled her eyes and pulled him close, arms wrapped firmly around his chest and faced buried in his shoulder despite its dripping state as she mumbled wetly, “ _Você criança irreverente e irresponsável de mina_ . _Pelo amor de Deus_ , don’t you ever do that to me again.”

“ _Eu não vou. Eu prometo._ ”

“You better keep that promise,” she said. “Or next time I’m filling water balloons with ice water.”

Allura gently cleared her throat. “Maybe we should adjourn to the house and Lance can explain what he has been doing these last few years.”

Lance’s mom slowly let go of Lance and wiped at her eyes with the heel of her hand. “Oh, yeah, of course. We can do proper introductions too.”

She shepherded them into the house quickly. The back door led to a modest kitchen with faded white laminate flooring, light wood cabinets, stainless steel appliances and fixtures, and cheery sponge-painted orange walls. There were trays of herbs in the kitchen window and a row of lettuce heads in planters made of old milk jugs on the counter.

“Lance, you are waiting right there while I get you dry clothes,” she ordered. Glancing at the rest of the group, she added, “I’ll get some clothes for the rest of you as well since your clothes—I’m assuming alien, literally, since you just _appeared_ in the backyard—would stand out too much. Everyone else can wait in the living room, though, just through there.”

She hustled down the hall while everyone, minus Lance, headed through the archway to the living room. Allura and Coran tried to perch on the brown loveseat and sank down several inches as Pidge stole the faded green rocking chair out from under Keith. Shiro tested the cushions of the matching brown couch, picking the firmest to sit on. As Hunk claimed the wooden chair between Pidge’s rocking chair and the loveseat, Keith sat gingerly next to Shiro on the couch. He breathed a sigh of relief when it didn’t try to swallow him whole.

That would not have been a pleasant flashback, and Keith would prefer not to make a horrible first impression on Lance’s mom.

“There is an awful lot of greenery in Lance’s home compared to Pidge’s,” Allura observed, peering at an aloe plant perched on the small wooden table beside the couch. “Is that normal?”

Pidge shrugged. “My family aren’t big plant people, and it’s hard to have potted plants inside with dogs, but I would guess it depends on the family. Lance’s mom probably has more greenery than the average person since she seems to like plants and seems to have container gardening as a hobby.”

Allura hummed and stroked one of the branches of the aloe. “So they are decorative then?”

“Well, some of them might be,” Pidge said. “But the herbs in the window are used for seasoning, the lettuce that was on the counter can be eaten as is—though usually rinsed first—and the aloe—that spiky plant there—is used to treat sunburns.”

Hunk chimed in, “Auntie Bela has a fondness for things that are both functional and pretty.”

“Certainly makes you wonder about Lance then,” said Keith dryly.

“I heard that!” Lance called from the kitchen.

Pidge and Hunk shared an exasperated glance and rolled their eyes as Lance’s mom appeared with a stack of clothes.

“Lance, no shouting in the house,” she reprimanded as she handed out clothes to everyone. “Now I guessed sizes, so if something doesn’t fit we can go shopping in the closet again until we can find something that does. They’re all third or fourth hand by this point so feel free to keep them. Otherwise they’ll probably find their way to a donation bin at some point.”

She ducked into the kitchen to hand Lance his clothes, and reappeared after a moment.

“So, introductions or changing first?” she asked. “Except for Hunk who I already know of course.”

Hunk grinned, and stood to give her a hug. “It’s good to see you again, Auntie Bela. I’ll go change while you’re giving them the third degree,” he said before disappearing down the hall. Lance followed after Hunk a moment later, damp clothes tucked under one arm.

The remnants of Team Voltron looked at each other for a moment, before Allura said, “I believe introductions are in order before we partake in your hospitality any further.”

“Alright, I’ll go first. I’m Isabela McClain,” she said with a little wave. “Lance’s mom if that wasn’t readily apparent already. Call me Ms. Izzy, Auntie Bela, Mama McClain, it’s all the same to me. Just not Mrs. or Señora McClain. That is, and always will be, my mother-in-law. Who’s next?”

The Paladins introduced themselves first, then Allura and Coran and started to explain the hows and whys of the Paladins' disappearances from Earth as Hunk and Lance wandered back out to the living room. Lance paused between the empty blue recliner next to Pidge and the couch, and eventually decided to take the couch cushion next to Keith and leave the recliner for when his mom inevitably needed to sit down.

After chiming in about being discovered by Lance and Hunk at the Garrison, Pidge grabbed their clothes, quietly asked Lance for directions to the bathroom, and went to change.

Mama McClain listened quietly throughout the entire recounting, flinching at every mention of injuries Lance sustained. At the end, she scrubbed her hands over her face, saying, “Just, hold on a moment. I know I used the phrase ‘disappeared off the face of the Earth,’ and I can believe he’s been outer space for most of that time, but what you’re telling me is that my son has not even been in the same _galaxy_ as me for the past six years?”

“Earth, and its surrounding planets, have for the most part been the safest galaxy from our war against the Galra Empire,” Allura said. “We have spent most of our time freeing systems from Galra control and organizing a resistance in order to not just fight the war, but to win one. And we did. We managed to defeat the Galra Empire and restore several planets and star systems back to their original flourishing states. We kept guard as the Intergalactic Coalition formed, and now that they are for the most part self-sufficient, we are taking a much needed rest before beginning the search for the next generation of Paladins. Earth, as the farthest planet from the conflict and sorely missed home planet of the Paladins, seemed to be the best option.”

“I see,” Mama McClain said tremulously. “Lance, get your butt over here so I can hug you again because you’ve apparently almost died more times than I care to count and I need to reassure myself you’re not some fever dream.”

Lance levered himself off the couch immediately and wrapped his mom in another hug, murmuring, “I’m okay, I’m here, I’m real, Mamãe.”

Silently, Keith grabbed his change of clothes, swerved around Lance and Mama McClain, and headed down the hall to the bathroom. He brushed past Pidge on the way, not bothering to stop or mutter an apology. Pidge arched a brow at Keith’s back.

After seeing Lance and Mama McClain, they said quietly, “Ah. So that’s what he’s upset about.”

“How long do you think it’ll take for them to finally get together?” Pidge whispered to Hunk as they sat down.

Hunk shrugged. “With their stubbornness? Anywhere from next week to sometime after they retire as Paladins.”

Pidge groaned quietly, ignoring Shiro’s disapproving stare. He’d already made it clear that the rest of the team was to stay out of Keith and Lance’s business and let them come together in their own time, if at all, but Pidge was seriously getting sick of both the pining and having to hear both sides complain about his hopeless crush on the other. Like, seriously, it had been _years_. They either needed to get their shit together or just move the hell on.

Maybe Lance’s stupid road trip would help things along. And if it didn’t, well, Pidge figured they could always enlist some third party assistance, which wouldn’t violate Shiro’s rules and would mean that Pidge didn’t actually have to get those two boneheads together themself.

“Oh, hey, Lance,” Hunk said, “you should show Auntie Bela the constellations you named after her and the twins.”

Mama McClain let go of Lance, laughing. “Did you really, my silly little Lancelot?”

“Mamãe, I am as tall as you are—a couple inches taller—so will you please stop calling me that?” he whined, but dutifully pulled out the printouts that he’d rescued from his damp clothes to show her the constellations.

Mama McClain listened at Lance described the constellations and star systems they were in. “I wish I could see them for myself,” she said, tracing the patterns overlaying the stars on the printout.

“You might be able to, someday soon,” Lance told her. “The Intergalactic Coalition plans to send a representative to Earth sometime next year, and if Earth agrees to join, they have plans to share spaceship tech that would allow for recreational travel. There was also talk of waiving travel fees, or at least a reduction, for the families of Paladins, seeing as we’ve saved the universe and are still the Defenders of the Universe, you know.”

“Oh. You know what, I think I’m going to sit down for a moment and let all this sink in,” she said faintly, collapsing into the blue recliner.

Lance patted her shoulder. “You know what, I’ll make everyone some coffee and then Hunk and I can throw together something for brunch before Jay drops off the bus and we go to the shop.”

Pidge’s head came up at the mention of real authentic Earth coffee, instead of weak painstakingly processed alien substitute. “Coffee?”

“Sounds like you’ve got this all planned out.”

“Oh, Mamãe,” he said, wandering into the kitchen. “You have no idea how long I’ve been thinking about this.”

\----------------------------

Shiro and Hunk had just finished the dishes from brunch as the loud growl of an out of tune engine came down the street.

“That’ll be Jay,” Lance said, heading out the door.

Hunk shot Lance’s back a horrified look before announcing, “I am going to check that bus from top to bottom before we leave because no engine should ever sound like that, and I am not going to get stranded out in the middle of nowhere while we have to wait for a tow.”

“Do you even know anything about VW bus engines?” asked Pidge.

“I’ll figure it out,” Hunk promised.

Shiro turned to Allura. “It’s not too late to call it off.”

“Oh don’t be so worried.” She patted his shoulder, smiling brightly. “I’m sure we will have a wonderful time.”

Pidge snorting, muttering, “Let’s all hope Murphy’s not listening.”

“Who is Murphy?” Coran asked curiously. “One of your deities or spirits of misfortune, perhaps?”

“Not exactly. It’s a reference to Murphy’s Law, which states anything that can go wrong, will go wrong.”

“Ah. We had a similar saying on Altea: Anything one wishes to go perfectly right will surely go wrong!”

“Altean sayings are very interesting, compared to Earth sayings. Well, the English ones anyway,” commented Pidge.

Lance stuck his head back into the house. “C’mon, guys, you’ve got to meet Jay. Also, Mamãe, is it cool if he rides back with you to the shop? The bus is going to be pretty tight with the seven of us even with the extended chassis, especially since the AC’s out. Oh, and do you still have some of my life insurance payout from the Garrison leftover?”

“That’s fine. Marissa was going to stop by and take the twins out to lunch, and she can take him home afterwards,” Mama McClain said. “And what do you take me for? Of course I do. It’s sitting in a savings account, but I can move some of it to my checking and start withdrawing a little each day. And maybe some of those prepaid Visa cards so you’re not walking around with a few grand in loose change.”

“You’re the best, Mamãe,” Lance said, coming in to kiss her on the cheek. He then turned and herded everyone outside.

The VW bus was parked in the driveway next to Mama McClain’s sedate beige four door sedan. The lime green paint was faded and peeling in places, half obscured by abstract swirls in aqua blue and light pink. The front fender was dented on the left side. The front license plate was covered in grime and dark streaks that were probably bugs, and the windows were only slightly better. The windshield and rear windows were mostly clear at least.

Jay, late twenties and a few shades lighter than Lance, leaned against the driver side door, dressed in dark blue cargo shorts and a white t-shirt with blue baseball cap on backward.

He glanced to Lance, asking, “Yo’ mom cool with givin’ me a ride?”

“Yeah, _primo_ , she cool.”

“Awesome. Hit me up if ya need a phone upgrade. See ya Sunday,” Jay said, tossing Lance the keys to the bus before disappearing inside the house.

Pidge commented, “Friendly.”

Lance shrugged, pulling open the driver’s door. “He’s not the most loquacious of people. He’s actually your kind of people, Pidge. Does something in IT security at a phone company. They’re even sending him back for his Master’s, which he’s doing online.”

“Wow,” Pidge said as they opened the passenger side door for Allura, “and here I thought I’d finally manage to teach you something. I am an _engineer_ , Lance. In both software and hardware terms. I mean, yeah, there are security considerations involved with that, but what I do and what it sounds like Jay does are like Macs and Windows. _Completely_ different.”

“Whatever. Get in losers, we’re going shopping.”

Allura frowned at Lance as Hunk, Pidge, and Shiro groaned. “I thought we were going to your mother’s shop?”

“We are, Princess,” Lance sighed. “It was a quote from a popular teen movie released in the Earth year 2004.”

“The walking meme strikes again,” said Keith as he climbed into the back of the bus behind Hunk.

\----------------------------

As soon as Lance parked in a shady spot outside Santos Flowers, Pidge and Hunk scrambled out of the bus.

“That,” Pidge spat, pointing to the bus, “is a deathtrap waiting to happen.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “Stop being dramatic. It’s not _that_ much worse than the junker I had in high school.”

Hunk shuddered as he popped open the engine case, hissing, “Don’t even compare this tottering pile of crap on wheels to Serene.”

“Did you name your car?” Pidge asked, chortling.

“Hell no. Hunk did after he started helping me do maintenance.”

“She was beauty: manual 2000 Ford Mustang, dark blue paint job that Lance kept so clean you could use it as a mirror,” Hunk said wistfully, squinting at the bus’s engine. “Only problems were that AC didn’t work, driver seat leaking stuffing everywhere, passenger window was stuck open an inch or so wide, inside handle of the passenger was tapped on, passenger seat rolled on turns and sudden acceleration or deceleration, sound system had to be fixed just about every time she went over a pothole, CD player didn’t work, crap gas mileage, and maybe four inches of legroom in the backseat.”

Pidge stared at Lance. “And you actually drove that?”

“For two years,” Lance said. “Sold it when I got my acceptance to the Garrison. I mean, yeah, not the best car ever, but it was _my car_. Step one to independence.”

“I wouldn’t know,” replied Pidge with a shrug. “I was at the Garrison before I got my driver’s license.”

Hunk, Lance, and Keith turned to stare at them. “Wait, what?”

“I mean, it was only a couple weeks before and I’d already passed my driver’s test, but yeah. Never had a driver’s license.”

Shiro hide a grin behind his hand, saying, “Why don’t you tell them how old you are, Pidge?”

“Twenty-two. Almost twenty-three since it’s June. Was that not obvious?”

“How the hell were you at the Galaxy Garrison?” Lance asked. “Did you even finish high school?”

Pidge admitted, “Technically, no? But I got my GED at like fourteen, which is equivalent.”

“Huh,” said Lance, blankly. “You really are kinda a super genius, aren’t you.”

“Are you just figuring that out? Dude, remember Rover? He was pretty much the first piece of Galra tech I encountered and I hacked him in like two minutes _without_ my full setup.”

Lance shrugged. “I mean, Hunk does that kind of stuff with engines and machines so I figured it was normal? Anyway, are we going to go meet my sisters and get the flower crowns over with or do you guys want to stand outside? Because it’s only going to get hotter from here on out.”

“You guys go on without me,” Hunk said, making shooing motions with his hands. “I’m going to wait until the engine cools down a bit before seeing if I can’t fix a couple things to make this thing seem slightly less like a death trap. Maybe see about the suspension too.”

Shiro herded everyone towards the shop. “It would be rude to keep Lance’s sisters waiting, especially since they’re short-staffed while they’re waiting for us.”

The bell above the door chimed as Keith pushed the door open. He held it for the others and glanced around the shop.

Flowers of all shapes and colors filled large plastic vases, along with pre-made bouquets, ferns and other green leafy plants, and packets of plant food. Potted plants and hanging baskets covered one wall, while the other was filled by a row of cold cases with bouquets and tiny bundles of flowers with ribbons in little plastic boxes. Both of the women in aprons had Lance’s coloring. The one behind the counter had a pixie cut and a blue shirt while the other fussing with a display had a braid draped over her shoulder and piercings on the upper curves of her ears.

They both glanced over at the sound of the door, breaking into grins as soon as they saw Lance.

Lance stared at them for a long moment, before saying, “ _Dios mios_ , I hardly recognize you two!”

The long-haired one tackled Lance with a hug. “Six years will do that, _hermano estupido_.”

“I will have you know that I’ve been defending the universe while I was away, Camila,” Lance informed her haughtily.

Keith snorted at her skeptical look.

Letting go of Lance, Cami turned to Keith, grin turning flirty as she asked, “And who might _you_ , be?”

“Nope, not doing that,” Lance said, turning her to face Allura and Coran. “Now, this is Allura, Princess of the planet Altea (which unfortunately hasn’t existed for about 10,000 years), and Coran, former General of the Altea Space Force. Most of my friends will be totally fine because they lived on Earth for most of their lives, but these guys are kind new to Earth culture. So y’know, keep an eye out for people who might start crying alien when they don’t know all the little unspoken rules.”

Cami stared at him for a long moment before holding her hand out to Allura, saying quietly, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Princess.” She nodded at Coran. “General. Please, call me Cami. Just about everyone does.”

“Then please, call me Allura,” Allura insisted, shaking Cami's hand.

Coran puffed out his chest. “And, please, I’m all but retired these days, so Coran shall more than suffice.”

“If you say so,” Cami said. She glanced at the counter, where her twin was watching them avidly but made no move to join them. “That asocial grump at the counter is Antonia, but she only every responds to Toni these days.”

Toni rolled her eyes, calling, “Oh, hush, like you like getting confused with Vó anymore than I like getting confused with Abuela.”

“You guys do intros, I’m going to grab us some aprons,” said Lance, heading for the counter. He paused to give Toni a one-armed hug before disappearing into the backroom.

He reappeared in an apron as introductions finished, and passed four aprons to Shiro to distribute to the other Paladins.

“Something to remember before we start getting customers,” Lance said as he handed aprons to Allura and Coran, “If anyone asks about your ears and markings, it’s casual cosplay of an 80’s anime reboot with a very small cult following because it’s streaming only. Be snotty about it. If they say they haven’t heard of it, tell them it’s their loss. If they ask you where they can watch it, tell them to ask Google.”

“Who is Google?” Allura asked, donning the apron.

Lance sighed. “It’s a search engine. People use it to look up things.”

Toni appeared at his elbow, smiling brightly at Allura as she said, “I need to borrow Lance for a moment.”

“What? Why?” Lance asked as she dragged him away. Cami waggled her fingers at him in a wave, which was the opposite of reassuring, before turning to start teaching Allura and Coran the names of each flower.

Toni dragged him over to the cold cases, but didn’t let go of his arm so she _knew_ Lance wasn’t going to like wherever she wanted to talk about.

She glanced at his expression and huffed. “Do you really have to look like you think I’m about to shank you?”

“I don’t know. Could _you_ maybe act like you’re not about to tell me someone died?”

“Could _you_ be less dramatic, oh my god,” Toni complained, rolling her eyes. “You are just as awful as I remembered.”

Lance rolled his eyes right back. “Oh, please, like you’re not a billion times worse than you were at sixteen.”

“Whatever. Back to why I dragged you over here: Keith,” she said, watching him closely. “He got a space boyfriend somewhere? Non-binary space SO? Space girlfriend?”

“ _What_ ,” said Lance, flailing because _what sort of question was that?_

Toni shrugged casually. “Okay, the mullet’s kinda weird, but you cannot tell me that you have not noticed how hot he is? Did you see the size of his biceps? He could probably bench press me.”

“Well, he can bench press me,” Lance said, trying and failing not to freak out over Toni going after Keith. Cami would flirt with just about anyone who stood still long enough and didn’t seem averse, but Toni was a much harder nut to crack. “So, yeah, I’d say he could bench press you.”

“ _Dios mios_ , I cannot believe I’m related to someone as oblivious as you,” Toni said, staring at him.

Lance blinked at her, asking, “What? How am I oblivious?”

Toni threw her hands up and walked away. “Nope. I am not getting myself involved in this nonsense. Also, start picking out flowers for Shiro and Allura’s crowns.”


End file.
